


Perdóname Peter

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: ALERTA SPOILER. Sus ojos se apagaron y su cuerpo desapareció, de todas las personas en el universo ¿Por qué él?. Tony perdió más que una batalla ese día.  Historia basada en los sucesos de Infinity War.





	Perdóname Peter

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA  
> Esta historia contiene spoilers de Avengers Infinity War, si no has visto la película y no quieres leer spoilers, por favor no leas este One Shot.
> 
> Sí ya viste la película o te dan igual los spoilers, por favor, lee, eres bienvenid@ a revivir una de las escenas más tristes de Infinity War.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a Em. Que me permitió usar su bella obra para la portada de la historia.  
> Pueden encontrar su obra en: http://emscribbles.tumblr.com/post/173340151262/i-just-watched-infinity-war-and-guess-which-scene
> 
> Por mi parte, espero que compartan un poco el sentimiento que me dejó esto, desde la regeneración del décimo Doctor diciendo "No me quiero ir" no tuve un trauma de estos...  
> Según mi perspectiva Tony ve a Peter como a un hijo y son esos sentimientos paternales que me ayudan a contar esta versión de la historia. ¡Disfruten la lectura!  
> \------------------------------

**Perdóname Peter**

  
Strange dijo que solo existe una posibilidad de éxito, pero jamás mencionó cual sería el precio a pagar. Tony estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida para proteger a los demás, él prefería morir si eso detenía a Thanos, impedirían que se hiciera de todas las gemas del Infinito, sin embargo cuando los restos de su armadura atravesaron su cuerpo temió, no por él, sino por aquellos que amó. Rogó a Strange que no lo hiciera, su vida no valía la gema del Tiempo, sin embargo el hechicero hizo un trato por la vida de Tony y el Titán se hizo de la gema desapareciendo por un portal. Allí quedaron Los Guardianes, Nebula, Strange, Tony y Peter. ¿Qué hacer ahora? 

Tony pensaría en un plan, necesitarían un buen plan que detuviera la locura de Thanos, que impidiera su éxito. Eliminaría a la mitad de las vidas en el universo con la idea de equilibrar las cosas, él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. 

Todos guardaron silencio, podían sentir como todo se tambaleaba, el miedo corría por sus venas, el fracaso, el saber que no pudieron frenar a ese maniático, ¿acaso todo está perdido? La herida dolía, a pesar que intentó curarla con la nanotecnología de su armadura. Su corazón se aceleró, algo pasaba, algo malo, de pronto un chispazo invadió su mente, una caricia, una despedida... Visión. No, no quería creer que Thanos alcanzó a Visión, ese Sintezoide era el último vestigio que quedaba de Jarvis, su querido Jarvis, aquel fiel compañero que lo cuidó por tantos años, que se sacrificó para combatir a Ultron. Visión también significaba su lazo con Bruce, su buen amigo, ese que lo comprendía como nadie más...

Entonces todo comenzó, el universo se sacudió, y la desgracia los alcanzó. Ese loco consiguió su propósito, Tony observó como Drax y Mantis desaparecieron con el viento, como la arena que se arrastra por el desierto, ellos fueron borrados, Star Lord siguió y no pudieron hacer nada, entonces llegó el turno de Peter, el adolescente se veía pálido, se acercó a Tony con pasos tambaleantes, sus ojos ¡Esa mirada! Peter estaba aterrado y Tony no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo salvarlo? ¿Cómo salvar a quién consideraba como un hijo? Cuando conoció a Peter se prometió protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo, por eso, cuando el niño se aferró a la nave pidió a Friday que enviara aquella armadura que diseñó para él, siempre la tuvo lista, dispuesta a salvarle la vida a Peter. 

Allí está Peter acercándose a él, da paso tras paso para acercarse a Tony como lo haría un hijo buscando la protección de su padre -No me quiero ir Señor Stark, por favor... lo siento- se escuchan las palabras de Peter llenas de miedo, sabe que está muriendo, él no está listo para que eso pase, no quiere irse y Tony quisiera cambiar su vida, esa que no tiene valor por la de ese niño, su niño. No sabe qué más hacer, como atarlo a la vida y no permitir que se lo arranquen. Cuando los brazos de Peter lo rodean aquel abrazo equivocado aparece en su memoria. Peter siempre fue un chico dulce e inocente que ha sufrido suficiente en la vida, Tony no quiere que él pase por lo mismo, él conoce la vida dura de criarse sin padres, sabe qué sucede cuando nadie está para guiar sus pasos... 

Sus brazos envuelven a Peter con fuerza, quiere retenerlo tanto como pueda, protegerlo como lo haría un padre, se escucha decir "No, no, no" porque su cerebro y su corazón están de acuerdo que no puede aceptar que él se vaya, de todos los seres humanos que conoce, de aquellos en la eternidad que están pagando por las ideas genocidas de Thanos, Peter jamás debería estar en esa lista, él es bueno, es un buen estudiante, ha peleado sus batallas con valentía, es un bebé aún. 

Recuesta al chico que no puede sostenerse más en pie, ve sus ojos diciendo "tengo miedo, pero si me voy es bueno tenerlo conmigo". Tony se siente impotente, recuerda aquella visión que Wanda metió en su cabeza, ver morir a todos, ahora sus miedos se volvieron reales, no se trató de Steve a quién sostuvo en el final, era a Peter. El niño tomó su mano con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, el viento extinguía su vida, lo arrastraba a la muerte y Tony sintió su corazón partirse. Esta era una pérdida que no quería tener, nunca deseó sacrificar a Peter, ¡Maldito Thanos! ¡Maldito él que no pudo detenerlo! 

Peter le regaló una última mirada de agradecimiento, una mirada de amor, de admiración, un hijo despidiéndose de su padre y el viento se lo llevó para siempre, Peter Parker estaba muerto y Tony no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos voltearon a Strange que sonrió triste a tiempo que también la muerte se ocupaba de él borrándolo para siempre. -Era la única forma- sonrió triste y se marchó. Tony se quedó quieto, sentado en el suelo de Titán, destrozado, ese día perdió a dos hijos y a nuevos amigos, amigos que lo defendieron, que salvaron su vida, amigos que lucharon hasta el final para detener el mal y que perdieron. Nebula se acercó a él, ella comprendía qué pasaba por ese humano. Ella también perdió a su familia ese día. Perdió a Gamora por culpa de la codicia de Thanos. 

Tony sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y no pudo evitarlas, ese era el hombre más triste del universo, ese que lo perdió todo, familia, amigos, que no pudo defender lo que amaba y que vivió para ver las consecuencias de su fracaso. Tony Stark fue maldito con la vida sin aquellos que le importaban. Sin Visión, sin Peter, sin un futuro. 


End file.
